Pokemon: Moonlight Bonds
by Ashurayx
Summary: After the events of Sun/Moon, Lillie finds it within herself to finally decide to become a Pokemon trainer. Follow her, as she travels to Kalos and meets Ash. Finding adventure, courage and...Love. Will Lillie have it in her to become strong enough to capture her beloved Nebby? :Discontinued:
1. Chapter 1

**Ashurayx: Hello folks! This wasn't the Pokemon surprise I had in mind… But oh well! I'm actually quite stoked about this one, Lillie in Kalos traveling with Ash! Hehe! It's based on a prompt that a friend and I came up with. I'll post below. Anywho, I apologise if this chapter is short! I'm not the best with long chapters… I'm hoping I'll get better. -sweatdrops-**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. -sadness-**

 **Edit: I now have achieved a couple of Beta readers, who goes by 'GhostlyBanette' and 'OwlsCantRead'. One's not on fanfiction, and I'm unsure if they'll be continuing to help, while the other is. They're both a great help!**

 **GhostlyBanette: No problem Ashy! I hope you guys enjoy this story!**

 **Without further ado, enjoy the edited and corrected chapter!**

It had been a couple of months since the fiasco with the ultra-beasts, and Lillie found herself watching Moon and Hau having a friendly spar. As Moon commanded her Decidueye to dodge a cunning move from Hau's Incineroar, Lillie found her mind unconsciously drfiting off to the events that had occurred in the past months.

She found it shocking at what gaining a couple of friends had done to her. Before she had met them, Lillie had always thought of herself as a shy, quiet girl; Moon and Hau had made sure to show her that she could be so much more than just that. She couldn't help but smile at this -. 'Kidnapping' Nebby away from Aether Paradise was the best thing to happen to her.

...

Nebby.

This caused her smile to wilt, as the thought of the large moon like creature that resided in the skies passed through her mind. For a long time, he had been a constant companion in her bag and now his absence had affected her greatly. She could still remember the day that she had asked Moon to capture Nebby for him to be safe.

But Moon had refused.

Lillie was horrified that someone would put a legendary Pokémon in harm's way, but then Moon explained herself: Nebby had already chosen a Trainer, and her capturing him would not change this. Lillie couldn't understand at first, but Nebby's face was etched with such an ardent gaze...

After Moon had left the two of them behind and Lillie's mother was taken to a hospital did it finally hit her: Nebby wanted to be with her, no matter what.

It was because of Nebby, that Lillie had decided to go on a path, one she hadn't told either of her friends about just quite yet.

When Lillie realised this, she made her decision: She would become a trainer, one strong and worthy enough to capture the legendary Lunala. Nebby seemed to sense the fiery passion she shared in her eyes and took flight; letting out a marvelous, piercing cry before flying off into the horizon to wait. To wait for the day that his worthy trainer would finally come back for him.

Deciding that now was better than any, she unfolded her hands and stood up as her friends were wrapping up their friendly battle. "Um…" She softly tried to get their attention, feeling nervous. What would their reaction be? Would they even believe that she can even do this?

"What's up, Lillie?!" Hau asked, his usual bubbly self. "You hungry? Sorry if we battled for too long!" He looked apologetic, hands going behind his head in a casual pose. However, Moon watched Lillie curiously, a question rising on her lips.

"Lillie, is something on your mind?"

Ah, that was the question she was hoping for. Gulping and steeling her nerves, Lillie looked her friends in the eye, albeit slightly hesitantly. "I… um. I want- ugh." No, now is not the time for her to hesitate! She took a steady breath.

"I want to become a Pokemon trainer," she finished, almost afraid to see their reactions. Great, she shouldn't have told them. Surely now that they know they'll simply laugh. Oh, what was she thinking?...

"Lillie," Hau spoke, serious for once in his life, "I believe you can do it." He said it with such conviction that it even threw Moon off. The way he spoke, his posture, everything about him had suddenly changed and in this very moment, he seemed more mature than she'd ever seen him before.

Moon smiled, choosing the stunned silence to jump in. "I was expecting this." She admitted, giggling at Hau's gobsmacked expression and Lillie's surprised one. "After you got back from that last meeting with Nebby, you've changed. It wasn't really a goodbye, was it?" With a knowing smile, Moon plunged on. "I believe in you, Lillie. I know you can do it. You'll be with Nebby again."

Lillie felt tears prickle at her eyes, feeling bad for doubting them and overly touched with how much faith they had in her. "T-thank you guys…" She fell to her knees, as Hau and Moon knelt down around her. "Thank you so much…" She gave in to her tears, throwing her arms around Hau and Moon.

It was a little while, after they all had a good cry (though Hau will forever deny it) that they all decided to go to Kukui's for advice. They all have already seen everything Alola had to offer, so what point was there in Lillie starting her journey in a region she knows from head to toe?

Upon approaching the familiar sandy area, Lillie had a stroke of nostalgia. She had, after all, lived there for about three months. Her lips quirking up, she moved alongside Moon, as her companion was in a heated (mostly jokingly) debate with Hau about whether or not he had cried a few minutes ago. The minute Kukui's little cabin was in sight, Hau rushed ahead, grinning widely.

Moon sighed in exasperation, shaking her head fondly, a hint of something more in her eyes. This got Lillie smiling knowingly herself, seeing something that neither of the other two have just yet.

"Ah, Hau! What's up, little buddy?" The familiar voice of Professor Kukui snapped Lillie out of her thoughts as she and Moon stopped in front of the doorway. In front of them, Hau was grinning so widely that it was surprising his face hadn't snapped in half. His hands were curled into balls, and it was obvious he was restraining himself from bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Well, Prof. We got some excellent news!" Hau crowed, causing Moon to try and stifle her giggles, Lillie herself not doing any better. Seeing their reactions caused Hau to send them both a haughty wink. Kukui raised an eyebrow, amused but curious.

"Is that so?" he asked, looking at Moon and Lillie. "Come in, you three," he added, stepping aside to allow them entrance. He followed them in, as Hau raced straight to the ladder, giving Lillie a sly grin.

"Think I'm allowed to see it now?" he asked with a smirk. Lillie just gave him a look, while Moon was now outright giggling. Hau grinned at Moon, moving over to wrap an arm around her.

Kukui snorted, walking to stand in front of them, arms crossed. "So what's this 'excellent' news?" He asked.

The two gave Lillie encouraging looks, as she stepped forward and cleared her throat.

"Well, uh. Professor Kukui, I-I want to become a Pokemon trainer." She managed to wheeze out, fearing that he'd refuse her or not be able to help. Would she even be able to do decent as a new trainer competing with hundreds of others?

"Lillie," Kukui spoke softly, watching her cautiously. "Do you truly want this?" He questioned, eyebrows raised in a worried expression.

"Yes. I—I want to catch Nebby and become strong for him!" Determination stirred in her eyes, Lillie narrowed them and clenched her fists. "I will become strong for him!" she declared.

After a few moments, Kukui's sombre expression morphed into one of pride. "I believe you can. Right then, I take it you want to start here?" He said with a toothy smirk.

Lillie shook her head. "Actually, I was hoping for some advice. I've seen all that there is here in Alola, so is there another place where I can start my journey?" she asked. Honestly, it was a spur of the moment, she had never really thought about researching other regions.

Kukui grinned a little wider. "Alright then! In fact Lillie, I know just the place! I have a friend in a region called Kalos. He's also a professor. I can hook you right up! Woo!"

Lillie gasped, bowing and giving him a thankful look. "Thank you so much!"

Moon and Hau also thanked him, giving the professor room to get to his telephone.

"I'll give him a call."

It was silent for a few moments, when a click sounded and a faint voice could be heard, Lillie had to force herself not to eavesdrop in her sheer excitement despite being eager. So when Kukui hung up and gave her the 'A-okay', she was beside herself in joy.

Turning her eyes to the window, her eyes locked onto just a little above the sun with a determined expression.

 _Nebby, I will be back._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N notes:

 **And that's a wrap! As for those who asked, YES this will be a Ash x Lillie fic. I wasn't expecting to update so soon to be completely honest. Well, I hope this shows how pumped I am for it!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon. -sobs-**

 **Cue second chapter:**

In the town of Pallet, a lone trainer was looking over matches that he had previously fought. Having returned from Unova a few months ago, he spent the whole time analysing all his past key battles on his computer. Gritting his teeth, his eyes watched the battle take place on the LCD screen.

" _In the Green Corner, we have Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"_

 _He stood across from the opposing trainer, who stared back impassively. Ash gritted his teeth, spreading back his leg slightly. This was it, across him was the infamous Tobias, the trainer with the Darkrai who was tearing the Sinnoh Conference apart._

 _Tuning the rest of the arena out, his eyes searched his opponent's expression for any sign of concern or worry. Alas, there was none, Tobias looked completely confident. Narrowing his eyes ever so slightly, he wondered briefly what other Pokemon Tobias had other than his signature Darkrai._

" _You may unleash your Pokemon!" The referee called, causing the two trainers to unleash their partners._

 _In a burst of light, the dark type known as Darkrai was revealed. It spread its arms and stared back with a coldness unlike anything Ash has seen before. He couldn't help but growl, recalling a certain adventure. It wasn't the same Darkrai, it couldn't be, especially how its eyes didn't show any sign of recognition._

Watching the battle, Ash couldn't help but smile at his past self. It was during this very fight that he was at the very top of his skills. He had beaten both Darkrai AND Latios, while no one else at the conference even made it past Darkrai. Surely that was something to be proud of? With a sigh, he paused the video, letting out a burst of breath. That was his past self. He was definitely nowhere near that level now. How? How did he lose his spark?

Closing the laptop, he thought to himself that he should really be going. Alexa would be ready at any second. He had met Alexa on his way back across the Decolore Islands while traveling to Kanto, and the journalist has told him about a new region.

Yes, yet another Pokemon Journey to another Pokemon region. And with a confident smirk, he thought that maybe this would be the one. The one will he would succeed in the Pokemon League to become a true Pokemon Master.

He arched his back and stretched his sore joins, skidding the chair across the room. Getting up, he grabbed his bag, calling out to a certain yellow rodent.

"Pikachu, it's time!" he called, slipping the bag around his shoulders. Even so, he paused, feeling like he was forgetting something.

"Chu!" Pikachu cried, hopping onto Ash's shoulder with his newest outfit's hat in its mouth. Oh yeah, that was meant to be on his head. Ash chuckled, affectionately rubbing Pikachu under the chin.

"Of course, give it to ya to remember what I don't," he fondly said, slipping the hat off of Pikachu and onto himself, "Thanks pal." He grinned, before grinning a little wider when Pikachu let out a 'Pika!' with a thumbs up. He reached out towards the door knob, before giving it a twist and pushing the door open.

"Mum! I'm ready to go! Is Alexa ready?" he called out, stepping from the borderline of his room and into the hall. Pikachu let out a small 'Cha!' and hopped off from Ash's shoulder to slide down the banister of the stairs only to land right into Delia's arms as she approached from the bottom.

"Ah, Pikachu! Didn't I tell you not to do that?" Delia complained good-naturedly, shaking her head as Ash met her at the edge of the stairs. Pikachu only gave the mother a cheeky grin, hopping out of her arms and into Ash's. "Anyway, Alexa's waiting outside. Better hurry it up." Delia cheekily said, trying to ignore the fact that it hurt to see her son leave once more. Ash smiled at his mother, seemingly getting what was on her mind and embraced her in a hug.

"I'll be okay, no need to worry!" Ash reassured, chuckling as Delia responded with her usual motherly spiel. "Yes well, you're my son. And isn't that Dawn's line?" He withdrew from the hug, stepping back as Pikachu crawled from one shoulder to another.

"I'll call, I promise." he replied, stepping around his mother and opening the door to get outside.

"Ah, you're ready?" Alexa's visage greeted him as he stepped out. Grinning in response, he pumped his fist excitedly. "You bet!" On his shoulder, Pikachu mimicked Ash's pose as best as he could. "Pika! Pika pi!"

Alexa laughed, rolling her eyes and turning off. "Well, let's get going then. Mr-Future-Pokemon-Master."

Ash looked back, his pokeballs clipped on his belt tingled as he thought to himself. _'I'll become Pokemon Master this time.'_

 _At the Plane_

It was after much time before Lillie found herself finally able to sit in the plane without having to move about. She let out a sigh of relief, that was a lot harder than she thought with all the pushy people trying to get to their seats. She fiddled with the items in her bag in nervousness, after all this was the first time she was taking a plane! Then, she felt her hand pausing at the noticeable vacant space where Nebby used to reside in. Her eyes hardened with resolve. She will do this for him.

There were no direct planes from Alola to Kalos due to long distances, so she had to take a ship from Hau'oli to Vermillion, then transit at Kanto to fly to Kalos. Lillie found a smile sneaking its way in as she thought about Kanto, recalling that it was where her friend Moon originated before migrating to Alola. As she found herself drifting into a content flashback, she missed a boy and his Pikachu boarding the plane.

"Sorry, miss, is this seat available?"

She jumped in fright. Yikes, she realised she had gotten distracted about Kanto for too long. It wasn't even her destination!

"O-oh! Sorry! Yes, yes there is…" she mumbled, flushing red with embarrassment. Taking this moment to study the boy, he looked like he was around her age, maybe a little older. He was tall, with jet black hair that was partly hidden by the red and white cap. His brown eyes showed appreciation as he took the seat beside her, waving at what she assumed was his friend, who had taken a free seat at the back.

"Thank you! 'Name's Ash by the way. You?" he asked in a bubble of enthusiasm and energy. Great, his attitude already reminded her of Hau, now she was starting to feel homesick already. Lillie smiled hesitantly, placing her hands on her lap shyly.

"I'm Lillie, it's a pleasure to meet you Ash…" she responded gently, averting her eyes.

Ash grinned, leaning back into his chair when Lillie finally noticed the Pikachu lounging atop of the seat. She tilted her head, blinking at the bizarre sight. She hesitated at asking at first, before finally deciding to just do it.

"Is that your Pikachu?"

Ash tilted his head upwards, blinking at the cheeky Pikachu who was blowing raspberries at him. He rolled his eyes fondly, a smirk visible. "Yeah, he's mine." he replied, reaching out his hand to playfully swat at the yellow mouse at the same time. Pikachu looked affronted, nibbling at his fingers gently.

"He's cute." Lillie complemented, smiling at their interaction. She hoped that she could reach such a bond with her first Pokemon. Not counting Nebby, of course. "How did you catch him?" she added curiously.

"I didn't." Ash gave her a happy grin. "He was my starter! I, uh, woke up late..." he chuckled, recalling that particular day. Lillie gasped, intrigued. "He was? That must have been interesting! I don't recall anyone receiving a Pikachu as a starter back in my region," she felt a little more excited, "Do you think I can get a different Pokemon as a starter?"

Ash watched her with amusement which then morphed into curiosity. "You mean, you're not a trainer already?" He raised an eyebrow, just noticing how glossy and of good quality her outfit was. At first he just assumed that the girl besides him was dressed fancily, but now it he could really see it.

"U-um, well no. I was hoping to start in Kalos." Lillie confessed, looking away with a timid expression. She waited for his response, wondering if he was a veteran trainer. "Are you new too?" She added.

Ash laughed, shrugging his shoulders. "Nah, Pikachu and I have been traveling for six years." He explained, Pikachu letting out an agreeing cry of 'Cha!'. He sent the mouse a smirk. "It's been a tough six years, but we're still doing our best! I hope—"

" **Dear passengers, we thank you for your patience. We will be departing for Kalos in five minutes."**

The flight announcement interrupted their conversation, with Lillie and Ash both looked away respectively. However, they were both unknowingly thinking the same thing in their heads.

 _Kalos, it begins._


	3. Chapter 3

As the doors slid open, Ash rushed out into the staircase, looking out onto the new region with a wide smile on his face. "You see this, Pikachu? The start of our adventures in Kalos begins!" he exclaimed excitably.

Lillie stepping out behind him, her lips curling into a smile. "Are you always this excitable?" she questioned with a judging look, strolling to stand side by side. Ash turned his head slightly, his brown eyes sparkling. "Haha! I suppose you could say that," he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, a slight grin on his lips.,"I'm always just so excited! And to think I travel every region with just Pikachu…" he murmured as an afterthought. Lillie's eyes widened, head cocked to the side.

"Really? You leave all the others back where they are?" she was honestly shocked. Based on her first impressions, she didn't think he was the type to do something like that. Her eyes landed on Pikachu, who was watching her with interest. "Wow… He must have been with you for a long time."

Ash chuckled, shaking his head. "Normally, yeah, I leave everyone back in Kanto." he corrected, smirking. "But I finally came to my senses, so I have some old buddies with me." He tilted his head, brows furrowing. "And yeah, I guess Pikachu and I have been together for a long time." he mused, before slowing down at a curious sight ahead of him.

"Ah! A new Pokemon huh?" he eyed the new goat-like Pokemon. Ash stated plainly from deduction "I'm assuming grass type," before picking up his pace again. The colour scheme was a dead giveaway.

"Going anywhere in particular?" asked Lillie, who was studying the goat-like creature with awe, before finally ripping her gaze away and settling her emerald gaze on Ash.

"Not really, I have to find a 'Professor Sycamore'. I'm assuming he has a lab." Hearing his reply, her eyes lowered to the ground. "I'm actually scared. I've never gone alone on an adventure…" she whispered, almost inaudible to anyone.

Watching the blonde, Ash's brow rose as he heard these words. "No worries, Lillie! If you want, you can always travel with us!" he offered, a cheesy grin in place that was used to lighten the mood. Pikachu let out a cry of 'Chu!' in encouragement. He could sympathise with Lillie, remembering when he had to break away from Brock and Misty and travel on his own…

Lillie's head snapped up in shock, her eyes wide. "R-really?! I mean-" she made an awkward cough before continuing, "T-thank you, Ash! I would like that…" Smiling at the kindness of this young man, she lowered her eyes to the ground shyly.

Ash laughed, his eyes crinkling in happiness. "No worries, Lillie! More the merrier! Now, let's get to Sycamore's lab!" He pulled out his map, overlooking the region. After many years of getting lost in every region possible, he had taken the initiative to get a map of the region's capital, Lumiose City. "Ah! There it is!" his finger pressed at a specific spot onto the map. Gripping Lillie by the other hand, he cheered. "Let's go!"

"A-ah!" Caught off guard from Ash suddenly dragging her, she laughed in response. He really reminded her of Hau. She wondered if they could possibly be related…nah, she thought, shaking her head. They look far too different! This trainer had six years under his belt, while Hau had barely started. Let alone, they were from different regions. Still, their enthusiasm were the same. Giggling at the thought, her eyes drifted to the raven haired boy. A pink dusty blush rested on her cheeks as she felt like she had found another Hau. But no, that's too silly! One Hau is enough, she wouldn't be able to handle another one like him! As the wind whipped through her hair, Lillie found herself in front of a building with Poke Ball styled statues.

"Well, this should be it!" Ash announced, hands on his hips. His stance reminded her very much of Professor Kukui in that very moment. Lillie found it utterly adorable that Pikachu was mimicking every thing his trainer did, after seeing it mimic the Kukui stance.

"Wow, it's so… big!" Lillie resisted the urge to gulp, feeling her nerves starting up. _'I have to do this, for Nebby! But… but- No! Don't think like that Lillie! FOR NEBBY!'_ Resolve hardening once more, she took a confident step forward which almost immediately faltered as she saw how big the building was. She forced herself to take a steady breath and push on. And then, out of the corner of her eye, she could see Ash giving her encouraging smiles. With someone by her side like her days in Alola, she felt determined. Reaching out her hands to knock on the doors, she heaved a sigh of relief. She did it!

After a few moments, Lillie and Ash heard a voice telling them to enter. Looking at each other for a brief moment, they then complied. The lab had a very clean and sterilized feel to it, the floors and walls sparkling immaculately. Computers and various sorts of equipment could be seen everywhere, along with the occasional wild Pokémon. Lillie took in the scenery with much awe, seeing so many species she hadn't encountered at all in Alola. She could only gasp in disbelief.

"Wow…"

Ash stepped up beside her, giving her a knowing grin as a middle-aged man with curly brown locks who was wearing a fancy lab coat approached them.

He looked at Ash first, "Hello! You must be Ash! Professor Oak told me about you.", before turning to Lillie, "And you, you must be Lillie! My friend was pretty enthused about you arriving here." The professor spoke in a slight French accent. "As you probably already know, I am Professor Sycamore, regional professor of our beautiful Kalos region. Now, let's get to why you're here." Smiling, he gestured Lillie over to a table with three pokeballs.

"We have the Starter Pokemon already set up!" Doing a charming bow, he put his hands to the three Poke Balls.

"Which one will you pick?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! It's me Ashurayx! Or well, it's Katteru now. I'm back with the long-awaited fourth chapter of Pokemon: Moonlight Bonds!**

" _Hello! You must be Ash! Professor Oak told me about you.", before turning to Lillie, "And you, you must be Lillie! My friend was pretty enthused about you arriving here." The professor spoke in a slight French accent. "As you probably already know, I am Professor Sycamore, regional professor of our beautiful Kalos region. Now, let's get to why you're here." Smiling, he gestured Lillie over to a table with three pokeballs._

" _We have the Starter Pokemon already set up!" Doing a charming bow, he put his hands to the three Poke Balls._

" _Which one will you pick?"_

Lillie's lips quirked upwards, a delighted gasp finding its way out of her mouth. Doubts and insecurities floated away at the opportunity of gaining her partner, her very first Pokémon, besides Nebby, who really didn't count. The rascal was never in a Poke Ball! Stepping towards the table, Lillie's expression grew determined as she awaited further instructions from Sycamore.

"Right then!" the professor grinned, gripping the pokeball by the left side. Tossing it in the air, the red and blue capsule opened up in midair, unleashing a red flash of light that materialized into a blue frog shaped creature.

"Froakie!" it cried, narrowing its eyes at the people crowded around it.

"This is Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon." Sycamore gestured to the little tyke. "He's a Water-type, and in case you couldn't guess by its little attitude, male of course." With his explanation done, he gripped the next middle pokeball, the next one in line. Tossing it too in the air, it once again unleashed the next Pokémon.

"Fennekin!" it yipped, daintily looking up.

"And this little lady is the Fire-type Fox Pokémon, Fennekin." Sycamore winked. "She's of course, a lady." Moving onto the final pokeball, he tossed it in the air for the last time and unleashed the one residing within.

"Ches! Chespin!" It cried, slapping its little hands together in an attempt to look impressive.

"Last, but not the least, this is Chespin! The Spiny Nut Pokémon and a Grass-type!" Sycamore grinned, moving out the way. "And like Froakie, Chespin is a male."

With them being revealed, Lillie stepped forward. Now, if she hadn't met Moon and Hau, she would still be scared shitless of touching any type of Pokémon. Crouching down so that she was within eye level at the three Pokémon, she tilted her head and started to convince the three hopefuls to be her partner.

"Hello… I'm Lillie, and I'm a hopeful trainer. And I've got to pick one of you."

Looking at the stuttering girl, Froakie just turned his head and huffed.

Okay, never mind then, two hopefuls.

"Um.." Stepping back, she smiled and shook her head. "Fennekin, would you come with me?" She decided, looking down at the small fennec like fox. The fox gazed upwards, its eyes wide with shock and glee.

"Fennekin!" it cried out, lunging at the blonde.

Lillie laughed in delight, holding her newfound partner happily. "Ah—I'm happy that you decided to join me." Smiling, Lillie glanced down at the fox. "Yes, we need a nickname. How about naming you...Sun?" She asked, thinking of Moon who resided back in Alola. Yes, Sun and Moon. A perfect duo.

The newly dubbed Sun yipped with glee and licked her cheek. "I take that as a yes!" Lillie let out a laugh as Ash walked over. He crossed his arms, observing the fire type.

"So that's a Fennekin, hm? Cool eh, Pikachu?" Ash murmured, looking over at the new fire type. Pikachu let out a curious 'Pika!' as he looked over at their newest friend. Switching his gaze onto Lillie, he signalled Sycamore who walked over with their pokeballs and pokedexes.

"Try scanning Sun with your new Pokedex." Ash suggested, using Lillie's nickname for the Fennekin. "O-oh, alright." Lillie stuttered slightly, fiddling around with her device. The Pokedex then starting beeping as a feminine robotic voice begun talking as it scanned the Fennekin.

" **Fennekin, the Fox Pokémon. Fennekin expels hot air that can reach nearly 400 degrees. It likes to snack on twigs. This Pokémon is female, has the ability 'Blaze', and is Level Five."**

Ash nodded in approval, moving over to Lillie as he went behind her to show her a button on the 'dex. "Press this button to scan for moves that she already knows." He instructed gently, watching as Lillie acknowledged his words and did as she was told.

" **Fennekin's current moveset includes: Scratch, Tail whip, Ember and has the egg move 'Hypnosis'."**

Whistling, Ash grinned at Lillie. "That's a nice egg move your Fennekin has." Stepping back, Ash winked, an idea forming into his mind. "Want to have your first Pokémon Battle?"

Lillie spluttered a little, shaking her head. "W-what?! But Ash, you're a-a veteran!" She shook her hands rapidly, as she tried to reason with him. Ash laughed, shaking his head at her. He smiled and unclipped a pokeball.

"Nah, I know the perfect Pokémon that your Fennekin can fight. Don't worry, it'll be fine!" He smirked, cockily crossing his arms. "Unless you're scared." He jokingly mocked, causing the blonde to huff.

"Right then, Ash! I accept your challenge!" Lillie snapped at the taunt, the little Fennekin beside her yipping in determination.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x

A flag whipped into the air, slicing down. "The match of Ash vs. Lillie begins now! This will be a one-on-one battle!"

"Go, Sun! Let's show this veteran we can be as good as him!" Lillie commanded her new partner, albeit a little hesitantly.

"Fen! 'ken!" Sun cried determinately, hopping into place on the battlefield.

Ash's hand came up to move his hat around. "Gible, I choose you!" he called out, unleashing his choice against Fennekin.

"Grah!" The small dragon type bellowed quite humorously, as its roar was quite funny to see for such a small size. It stared determinately right back at the Fennekin.

Lillie's mouth gaped, as she quickly scanned the newcomer.

" **Gible, the Land Shark Pokémon. Gible once lived in the tropics, and to avoid cold it lives in caves warmed by geothermal heat."**

Looking at its typing, Lillie gave Ash an unamused look. "A Dragon Type?" He expects me to beat this? I should never have agreed to this!

Ash laughed sheepishly. "Unfortunately for me, Gible's not a very experienced Pokémon," he reassured the nervous trainer, "Not to worry, Sun will be fine! I promise Gible will go easy on you!"

And so, the two opponents got into battle ready positions.

 **Katteru:**

 **RIGHTIO! That's the end of this chappie, I apologise for taking so long! I hit a huge writer's block.**

 **Anywho, I've got some more questions.**

 **Ideas for Lillie's team? As I'm keeping it canon-compliant for Ash. (as much as I can.)**

 **And what oldies of Ash's would you like to see back in action? ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

Pikachu took the referee's announcement of the battle as his cue to hop off Ash's shoulder to a safe distance to watch as Gible let out a squeaky roar.

Gible still looked so scrawny! Ash couldn't believe how much he neglected his Pokémon at Oak's lab for all these years. It was lucky that he came to his senses and now have resolved to change that.

Ash's smile grew into a grin, crossing his arms. He remembered when he was in Lillie's shoes, a naive, clueless boy trying to scamper across Kanto. She didn't have to be like him, however. If he guided her, then maybe her journey would get a headstart! "Right, Lillie! As this is your first ever battle, I will let you have the first move." he winked, uncrossing his arms.

"A-ah! Thank you Ash!" Lillie knew the ordinary type of trainers would be offended by the offer of leniency, since it shows that their opponent is arrogant or confident. But alas, she was not the normal newbie. Fixing her hat, she stepped back and analysed quickly through all the tactics and strategies that she and Moon had discussed for hours before she left Alola.

But none of her tactics Moon had told her about prepared her for an opponent like _this_.

How on Earth do I stand a chance against a Dragon type? They are very formidable opponents! This was like facing a Jangmo-o! I mean, Ash still said Gible would go easy, but that isn't too reassuring! Gible's typing was Dragon and Ground, which gave her a massive disadvantage with her Fire type starter! Her mind was frantically trying to come up with a plan against Ash's Gible. Ember was hopeless, so that meant that starting with a status lowering move was her best option. If Gible's defenses were down, it could work in her favour in the long run.

"Sun, let's start this off with Tail Whip!" she commanded. The Fennekin let out a yip in acknowledgement, spinning around as she wagged her tail back and forth. This promptly managed Gible's eyes to follow Fennekin's movement. "Grah?" Gible tilted his head in confusion, lowering his guard for a split second.

"Its concentration is down! Now's my chance!" she thought. The moment Gible had let down his guard, she immediately called out to Fennekin. "Now, Hypnosis!"

This was a technique that Moon had mentioned to her before. She still remember chuckling at her friend ranting about how Totem Mimikyu's ally Pokemon had constantly put Moon's ace Decidueye to sleep. If Hypnosis landed, Gible would be asleep and defenceless, and then she can dish out some damage!

"Gible, use Dig!"

But just as Sun's eyes glowed with hidden ghostly power, Gible had managed to jump up, out of range before burrowing its way safely underground.

"Ah!" Lillie's eyes widened. Gible hiding underground had completely put a dent in her strategy! She knew she shouldn't be surprised at how easily Ash had countered her plan. Eyes narrowing, she looked around the battlefield. The adrenaline of the fight was beginning to seep through her veins.

"Sun, keep your ears high and try to make out the sounds of Gible underground!" She called out, trying to bite down her anxious feelings. Her eyes locked on her Pokemon, as Sun began to go stiff,the Fennekin focused on trying to make out where Gible was.

"A good tactic, but…" Ash's lips quirked into a grin, "Not good enough! Gible, Rock Smash!" He watched as Gible reappeared and startled the concentrating Fennekin by barging through the rocky wall and using the falling rocks to power his move. Too focused on trying to hear Gible, Fennekin couldn't dodge in time. With a loud crash, she let out a cry as the rocks smashed right into her and caused an instant knock out.

"Sun!" Lillie panicked, running across the field to her downed partner. Getting to her knees, she gingerly gathered the fox like creature in her arms. Her lower lip trembled, looking at the injured Fennekin. Sun...

"Hey uh, sorry Lillie." Ash hesitantly approaching her, knowing he had fucked up. He wasn't expecting that Rock Smash to knock Sun out so fast. Then again...it wasn't just a fighting type punch, Gible had used actual rocks.

"It's okay, Ash." Lillie answered after a moment, glancing at him. "But, wow. You really are strong." She did a strained smile, standing up as Fennekin let out a weak yip. Ash chuckled sheepishly, recalling Gible after he had confirmed she wasn't angry.

"Well, I didn't spend all those years doing nothing." Ash conceded, going through his backpack. "Ah ha!" He withdrew a spray bottle. "Here, allow me. An apology for not being considerate." He explained at Lillie's expression, holding up a hand before she could protest. "I should have gone more easy on you, not everyone is a first-time veteran. Choosing Gible was a bit...harsh. Me and Gible are sorry." he added. Holding the product over Sun, he sprayed the medicine.

Lillie pouted, accepting his words. "Thank you." She said after a moment, smiling as Ash gave her a grin.

"Well, that should do it. Best get her to a Pokémon Centre now." Ash stood up, fixing his bag as Pikachu let out a 'Pika!' and climbed back onto Ash's shoulder. Lillie's expression softened into warmth, watching as the ashen haired man looked around for some kind of map. Turning her head, her eyes lit up at the sight of a towering building.

"Ah! That's a beautiful building." Lillie murmured, eyes sparkling. The tower was very tall, with its body was coloured silver. It had glass windows that almost appeared to be sparkling crystals. Ash blinked, following Lillie's eyesight. Tilting his head, Ash's gaze caught sight of a sign perched just in front of the building. He gently tugged at Lillie's hand, gesturing her to follow him. Once he approached the sign, he curiously read it. Lillie, blinked, confused as Ash read the sign.

"Ah ha!" Ash suddenly burst out, before straightening his back. Sending Lillie a grin, he explained, "Lumiose has a Gym, where you battle for badges. Collect eight official badges then results in you being eligible to fight in the Pokémon League."

What did he just say? Pokemon Gyms? What's that? And the Pokémon League! Well, this is really different from how Alola did it. No wonder Professor Kukui made a big deal of the League...

Smirking at Lillie's mystified look, Ash then led her towards the entrance. Approaching the door, he gripped the door handle and opened it, allowing Lillie to enter first. "A-ah, it feels quite intimidating…" Lillie muttered, feeling uneasy as she looked around the silver walls. Above the room door, there was a screen which flickered. Upon their entry, it promptly turned on with life, the symbol of the gym's badge appearing within it.

A monotone, robotic voice echoed within the room. **"How many badges?"**

Ash and Lillie glanced at each other. This was new to both of them. Ash decided to be the one to speak up. "Uh, well—We haven't got any." he hastened to explain, before the screen vibrated.

" **No badges? Please leave or you will be forcefully removed."**

Ash and Lillie gasped, and before they can even begin to shift in movement, they were electrified and then sent down a trapdoor, which then spat them out a chute on the side of the building. Screaming, Lillie shut her eyes, fearing for the worst. Ash held onto his hat for dear life, his hand going to a pokeball on his belt.

"CHARIZARD! CATCH US!" With a burst of white light, the magnificent form of the orange scaled reptilian dragon creature let out a mighty roar, causing bystanders below to halt and turn to watch. With a flap of its wings, Charizard let out another bellowing roar and swooped in to catch Ash and Lillie. flying around the gym a few times to allow the two to disconcert themselves.

Lillie slowly opened her eyes, gasping in shock as she felt the wind whipping in her hair, being held as she flew on top of a mighty dragon. Glancing up at Ash, she furrowed her brows and turned her head, gasping as Charizard turned his own head to let out a wisp of smoke and a hearty grin.

"Is that…?" She murmured, eyes sparkling in admiration for Ash. Ash chuckled, patting his old pal Charizard on his fiery scales.

"This is an old friend. I caught him during my first adventure." He grinned widely as Charizard let out an agreeing roar of flames. Lillie giggled, amazed at the Pokemon Ash had nursed and raised, barely noticing as Charizard carefully landed on the ground.

Just then, a voice interrupted their safe return.

"Hey, you! That's one fine Charizard, care for a battle?"

A/N: And that's a wrap folks, for chapter five! Can you guess what other oldies, we will be seeing?

OWLS NOTE: This is my first time editing a Pokemon battle. Quite a few details were added from the original, so I hope I did okay with the edits!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

Hello! Ashurayx here and yet with a new chapter! Now, I know I haven't been around in a while. You can blame college for that! Anywho, this chapter's fight was namely edited and redrafted by my beta 'OwlsCantRead' who may be leaving in a couple of chapters. We will surely miss our beloved worker behind the screens, so anticipate a change in writing style and I hope you enjoy this newest chapter!

(Again sorry for the shortness.)

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon!

It was after the battle that Ash stopped alongside Lillie and clenched his fist. "What an idiot," he muttered spitefully, eyes downcast. "Throwing away a Pokémon like that…"

His gaze switched to that of the new sphere he held in his hand.

 _An hour ago:_

" _Hey you! That's one fine Charizard, care for a battle?"_

 _Pausing, Ash and Lillie turned to look at the newcomer as they moved to get off Charizard. Ash raised an eyebrow, observing the trainer. "Thank you, why the need for a battle?" Ash asked, recalling Charizard. The trainer smirked, running a hand arrogantly through his messy black locks._

" _You see, I have this new Pokémon that won't listen to a single word I say. Such a wasted member. So…I'm willing to make a wager."_

" _Excuse me?" Ash questioned. He didn't like the way this was going._

" _So as I said, let's have a one-on-one Pokémon battle," the trainer started. "If you win, I'll give that disobedient Pokemon to you, free of charge!"_

 _Ash wasn't buying this. He'd been through enough to recognise that style of attitude before. "What's the catch?"_

 _The trainer's grin turned into a smirk, "If I win instead, you'll have to give me that snazzy looking Charizard of yours!" The trainer held out his hand towards Ash. "So, what do you say?"_

 _Ash narrowed his eyes hearing the conditions of his battle. He was willing to gamble a Pokemon just like that? Instead of taking the trainer's hand, he gave his opponent a cold, hard stare._

" _I'll fight you."_

 _It was a gamble that could in the worst-case scenario cause him to lose his Charizard, yes, but Ash refused to idly stand by. Listening to this opponent's laugh when he agreed to the challenge, Ash realised that his hunch was right. His opponent was definitely the same calibre as some of the other horrible trainers he'd seen before. Ash stood firm upon the realisation, realising he made the right move in refusing to back down from this challenge. He'd made that mistake with Chimchar before, only managing to gain him as a trusted partner after the Hearthome Tag Tournament a few months after their initial meeting._

 _He wouldn't let another Pokémon suffer at the hands of a Trainer like that._

 _Stepping back, the ashen haired young man idly noted that the people surrounding them had given them a wide berth. Ash was quickly led to a battle field where they walked to respective squares. Lillie gave Ash a worried glance as she quickly headed over to an area where she could watch safely._

" _I'll go first," the trainer said arrogantly, cockily smiling as he unclipped a Poke Ball from his belt and enlarged it. "Talonflame is all I need!" He shouted as he throw the Poke Ball, unleashing said avian Pokemon. It let out a large squawk as it hovered over the battlefield._

 _Ash's normally warm brown eyes, now a steel cold brown, observed the Kalos bird type. His face looked so serious that Lillie seriously begun to worry while she was standing by the side lines. Was he having second thoughts?_

 _Then to her relief, Ash smiled. "I know just who to use," he announced with a hearty shout while unclipping his own Poke Ball._

" _PIDGEOT!"_

 _With a flash, a large beige coloured bird flapped their wings majestically as it let out a loud, earth-quaking squawk. The flying type hovered as well, giving the opponent bird a rather harsh glare._

" _I'll let you make the first move," Ash commented dryly, crossing his arms as he watched his opponent. The trainer gave Ash an annoyed look. It was obvious that he was worried. Giving your opponent the opening attack usually requires some confidence._

 _He shrugged his worry off. "Your mistake! Talonflame, use Flame Charge!"_

 _Flames surrounded the fire bird's body, as it arched out its wings and sped forward. "Hahah!" he laughed. "My Talonflame's a fast one! And once Flame Charge lands, it'll only get faster! Say goodbye to your Pidgeot! That Charizard is as good as mine!"_

" _Oh yeah?" Ash retorted. "Pidgeot, let's show them real speed! Use Agility!" he quickly ordered._

 _Pidgeot let out another squawk, arching its wings before quickly circling the arena, which threw off Talonflame who had attempted to smash into the Flying-type with Flame Charge. It had missed its attack and can only watch helplessly at its trainer waiting for instructions._

 _The Talonflame's trainer could do nothing but watch, worriedly biting his lip. His eyes couldn't keep up with the Pidgeot and with each circular lap Pidgeot's speed continued to rise. "Do something! Don't just stand there flying around in the same spot, Talonflame!" he shouted. Glaring at the speedy Pidgeot, he continued, "Oh, I dunno, maybe use Flame Charge again?"_

 _Talonflame raised an eyebrow, wondering why its trainer would order it to use a strategy that had obviously not worked the first time. Flame Charge. Flame Stupid Charge. It was all his stupid trainer ever bothered to ask it to use as an attack. All because it always caught unaware newbie Trainers off guard once Talonflame manage to get its speed up to a reputable level._

 _But Talonflame's ability was Gale Wings. So ironically the better option would have been to use a Flying-type move, ANY Flying-type move, for instant priority, instead of just spamming Flame Charge over and over again, repeat ad infinitum._

 _One thing was for sure, Talonflame told itself. It was not going to tell its arrogant trainer that random fact anytime soon. He would rather lose this fight than say,"You know, try something else instead of Flame Charge. If you ask me to use something like Peck, Gale Wings would allow me to catch up to that Pidgeot."_

" _Hey Talonflame," the trainer started in a sing-song taunting voice, obviously in response to his Pokemon not doing anything. "You know...that Flame Charge order I gave wasn't sarcasm," he pointed at the Talonflame in irritation. "So do it!"_

 _Talonflame audibly sighed mid-flight. Sometimes it wondered why it bothered, Flame Charge was but an inevitability. Rolling its eyes and giving a nod to acknowledge, it began to use its Flame Charge attack again, flames starting to circle its body for a second time._

" _NOW!" Ash suddenly yelled._

 _With a loud cry, Pidgeot suddenly halted its circular flight. Ash gave a grin. He loved it when one of his impromptu plans worked._

 _Unsurprisingly, his opponent had been too distracted to realise that him ordering Pidgeot to use Agility was not just for speed. He'd let Pidgeot fly in a circle around the Talonflame multiple times with its flight path, and Pidgeot's sudden deceleration caused the dirt from the ground to fly up and surround the Talonflame in a tornado like manner._

 _Sure enough, the inertia from its sudden deceleration caused dust to be launched everywhere. The sudden gale of flying dirt ended up being launched at the Talonflame's wings from below, which extinguished its flames._

" _Talon—!"_

" _What in the—"_

 _Ash stood with confidence, "Now follow with Air Slash!"_

 _Taking advantage of its opponent's hesitation, Pidgeot then swiftly rose its wings up and swung it downwards with force. As Talonflame was still dazed from its interrupted Flame Charge, the thin slices of air generated from the attack managed to catch it off guard and rammed right into the fire type._

" _NO!" Ash's opponent yelled, the fear evident in his voice. This was not going according to plan. "No, no, no!" he stamped his feet repeatedly on the ground. "Talonflame, recover! Don't you dare flinch on me! Get back in there, you idiot!" he screamed. It was obvious to any spectator watching that he had lost his nerve._

" _Great Air Slash, Pidgeot! Now, let's end it quickly," Ash's whole persona turning cold in an instant. "Hurricane," he ordered._

" _Pidgeot!" it cried with fury in its voice. Pidgeot swung its wings forward, rapidly picking up speed as air was conjured around them. With a lurch, the Flying-type swung with all their might and unleashed a powerful gust of wind, which smacked right into the defenceless Talonflame. It was knocked to the ground, unconscious._

" _That was a superb job beating that Talonflame, Pidgeot!" Ash congratulated Pidgeot on their victory. It'd been so long since he'd used Pidgeot in a battle and his first bird Pokemon did not disappoint. He withdraw it with a smile, "You deserve a nice rest!"_

" _GRAH!"_

 _Ash looked up at the deranged voice to see his enraged opponent throw a Poke Ball on the ground. "Take the dumb Pokemon, it's yours!" he spat, storming off from the battlefield._

" _Mark my words, the next time we meet...I will beat you! I swear upon Arceus, I will defeat you!"_

:Flashback end:

Lillie watched the ashen haired male worriedly, giving him a comforting squeeze on the shoulder. Ash gave her a strained smile in return, before looking at Pikachu.

"Suppose we should see what this guy has in store, hm?" He asked the rodent, which prompted a 'Cha!' from the electric type. Ash grinned, stepping away from the curious Lillie. He then proceeded to unleash whatever new party member resided within this ball. They all watched eagerly as the light materialized.

"Froakie!" The familiar form of the frog-like Pokemon shook his head, giving its surroundings a quick look. The water type glared up at the two, wearily watching them.

"Is this the same Froakie from Professor Sycamore's lab?" Lillie quietly asked Ash, who was observing the little frog.

"Yes," Ash answered, recalling the same expression from earlier today. "Froakie, I won you from your previous trainer. He made a deal and wagered you," Seeing the Froakie's raise its eyelids, he continued, "But I would like to give you a choice."

Kneeling before the Water-type, Ash waited a moment to confirm that Froakie was listening. "I have a Pokemon, who used to be like you. I want you to meet him, and afterwards...you can decide on whether you want to go back to the laboratory or stay with me." The dark haired young man explained, unclipping a pokeball once Froakie nodded his consent.

"My friend goes by Charizard, he once belonged to a horrible trainer who only wanted him to evolve for power." And just as he said that, he unleashed the fiery pokemon once more, who stared down at the tiny frog.

"You see what Charizard has become? He started off just as a small, defenceless Charmander," Ash gestured, grinning at the mock glare Charizard gave him. He turned his attention back to Froakie.

"Working together is how he became this strong."

It was a few moments of silence. Froakie was staring intently at Charizard, his face in a contemplative expression. It seemed as though Froakie was going to refuse, and that made Ash nervous. Personally, he hoped that Froakie would accept, and then…

"Ash!" Lillie cried out.

Without warning, Froakie nodded and hopped over to Ash.

"'Kie!" Froakie cried, nodding at Ash.

And so, Ash gained yet another friend in tow.


End file.
